


who doesn't love potatoes?

by Na0miN



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fluff, M/M, Other, Some Plot, eddie needs sleep, everyone is tired and so am i, like theyre just idiots in love, no angst whatsoever, tator tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: Venom is hungry and will not hesitate, bitch.





	who doesn't love potatoes?

Eddie shuffled slowly around the 24hr food mart, blearily glancing at items before shoving them into his small basket - it _was_ four in the morning after all and Vee wanted more tater tots and he definitely couldn't go out in the daylight like a normal person because... because why?

**Because I want them now Eddie!**

God it was too early for this.

He sighed a small but drawn out sigh and shuffled on again. He had what he came here for,it was high time for him to leave; because obviously the sooner he leaves the sooner he can be back in bed with all that warmth and big bulky alien boyfriend where he can get his rightful cuddles. It's what he deserves after all.

The early morning air was still and silent apart from the occasional car driving by in the distance and so it didn't take too long to reach his apartment door that he valiantly tried to open with tired fumbling fingers, but he obviously took too long as Venom decided enough was enough. And if anyone were to look at his hand, they would see a  black viscous substance slip fluidly down his hand to encompass it so Eddie could reach forward with a strength he definitely didn't possess in his sleep deprived body before. Thankfully for the odd pair, no one did look and so they could safely enter their home and flood the space with light.

**Can we have them now? Can we, can we?**

"Alright love," Eddie smiled softly and reached into the bag to pull out the several food bags they bought to put away all but the tater tots

Venom tried to sneakily reach out a tendril to steal one (or six) of the frozen croquettes. Not sneakily enough apparently because just as he nearly reached the frozen goodies Eddie smacked him in retaliation

"Don't you remember what happened the first time? I threw them all up and passed out and it really wasn't fucking worth it Vee"

**But I don't understand, I could heal you just as quickly..**

"Yeah, valid but they taste better cooked, remember?"

Venom's face suddenly popped up behind his shoulder and smiled wide at the memory that came unbidden to the front of their minds at that disaster of a first night

**Hey Eddie?**

"Yes Vee?"

**Love you Eddie.**

"And I you, you ravenous bottomless pit of a parasite"

**We have been over this Eddie! I am a Symbiote! And I am not a pit, I don't even-**

The Symbiote was cut off by Eddie leaning forwards taking full advantage of the distracted alien to be the one to instigate a kiss for once; so he kissed him soft and slow and sweet and when they both pulled back they were grinning softly at each other-

That was until the oven gave several urgent beeps signifying the end of the cooking time.

"Well at least this time we didn't burn them" Eddie hums contemplatively as he pulls the tray out with Venom coating his hands so they don't get burnt.

Already the air is full of the appreciative growls of the Symbiote in between munching on the crunchy potatoes.

 **you know,** **I do not understand** munch  **how the food on my home planet** crunch  **could ever be considered even remotely better than** munch  **this delicious food. It seems ridiculous that one would even compare the two right Eddie?**

"Sure Vee. Just make sure that your mouth doesn't have food in it next time you try to talk, yeah? Everything could just fall out you know?"

Venom looked queasy at the thought and kept his mouth firmly clasped shut until he swallowed over exaggeratedly looking toward Eddie for praise only to see Eddie laughing freely at the childlike behaviour.

Venom puffed his cheeks out and purposefully turned his head away from Eddies face and said (totally not in a huffy voice)

 **I guess you aren't getting cuddles tonight then** forming arms just so he could cross them to really emphasize that he was't happy.

"And who just went out at stupid O'clock to buy his gloopy boyfriend  _more food_ because he already ate through this weeks meals?" he asked smiling.

Venom pointedly said nothing, until the moment shattered and they both started laughing when they made eye contact.

Life was good; better and kinder than it had ever been to them alone and so they savoured their moments together, knowing that even though they both made fun of each other, love would always be the first thought between the two, the constant.

**Hey Eddie?** **Love you Eddie, always**

.."Me too, Vee. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how i feel about this one, so throw me a review pretty please? they're pretty neat I would say and they tell me if people enjoy the content. It keeps me going bc food obviously doesn't sustain me. 
> 
> All that good stuff, you know.


End file.
